


In the temple of Gor-Zuk

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Curse of Obedience, Dark Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Anal Penetration, Gang Rape, Graphic Description, Hubris, Humiliation, Inspired by Indiana Jones, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, POV Second Person, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You see a golden statue on the altar. It looks... Expensive. You reach towards it.





	In the temple of Gor-Zuk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a graphic rape fantasy. It just sort of came to me literally 45 minutes ago and I had to write it down or it was just gonna hang out in my head getting in the way of my sweet romantic hardcore BDSM fic writing.
> 
> This story has no redeeming value beyond pornography. If it turns you on to feel powerless, objectified and humiliated, please enjoy. If instead this is likely to make you feel queasy, please hit the back button: you have nothing to prove to anyone. We've all been there.

Ah, I see you have your eye on the statue of Gor-Zuk. Excellent choice. Fetches quite a lot on the black market, your average golden idol of Gor-Zuk.

Just one problem, of course.

You see, as soon as you touch it, the Profane Word is gonna get burned into your mind. Whenever you hear someone say the Word, you'll be compelled to do whatever they tell you to.

You might be thinking, what are the odds? You've never heard of this Word before, how many people could possibly know it? And how could they know you've touched the Idol?

I don't know what to tell you, pal. Someone always finds out about something like this. In your future, what I'm seeing is... Oh, yeah, this one's fun.

See, you're gonna end up in the back room of a bar, doesn't matter where, with these guys, doesn't matter who. What matters is they're gonna tell you to take all your clothes off, and you will. They're gonna tell you to get down on all fours, and you will. 

They're gonna unbuckle their belts and undo their flies and pull their cocks out. They're gonna tell you to get hard, and you will, and they're gonna tell you not to come, and you won't, and they're gonna tell you to let them fuck you, and you will.

They're gonna take turns pushing into your ass, pumping away behind you until they fill it up with their come. They're gonna do it a while, 'cause by the time the last one's done the first one's gonna be hard again. If he's not, he's gonna tell you to suck his cock until he is, and you will, and then they're gonna keep on fucking you.

After a while maybe they'll get lazy and tell you to ride them, and you will. After a while maybe they'll decide you're loose enough to take two of them at a time, and you will. After a while it's gonna start taking you long enough to suck one of them hard again that the others get bored and start fucking your ass with pool cues and beer bottles and flashlights, pushing all their come back into you when it leaks out. Maybe start flicking rubber bands at your still-hard cock and your semen-sticky balls. Maybe pop a couple billiard balls in there and tell you to hold them - and you will - until you can't - maybe take bets on how long they'll take to drop out of your fucked-open, come-slick hole and the winner moves up in the queue to fuck you again. Probably tell you to lick the billiard balls and flashlights clean while the next guy fucks your ass. And you will.

Finally none of them will be able to get it up anymore and you know what they're gonna do then?

They're gonna tell you to hold your gaping asshole open as wide as you can, and you will, come running down your thighs in sticky rivers, and they're all gonna piss into it. And that's when they'll finally tell you to come, and you will: cock untouched, face down in a puddle of semen, presenting your fucked-out hole for your laughing rapists to use as a urinal, you're gonna come harder than you ever have in your life.

What happens after that? I dunno, I'm just a simple temple goblin, me. That's about as far as my precognitive abilities go.

You still want that statue?


End file.
